Anais Bones
Anais Bones (b. 1961) was a half-blood witch, born to Richard Bones, the eldest brother of Edgar and Amelia Bones, and Mary Bones (née Ronan). She was a member of the Bones family, a prominent family with strong connections to the Ministry of Magic. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1972 and was sorted into the Slytherin house. During the First Wizarding War many of her family members were killed, including her Uncle Edgar Bones and his family. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix alongside some of her Hogwarts classmates. Biography Early Life Anais was born to an Irish mother and English father in 1961. Her early life was peaceful and spent at the family's rural home outside of Dublin. Her mother and father had difficulty conceiving, so when she was born all their attention went to her. As her time to attend Hogwarts approached, her family decided it'd be best to move to the United Kingdom to be closer to her. Since Richard had family in the U.K. this wasn't difficult for him, but it was hard for her mother who had been born in Ireland. Both her mother and father's family disagreed with blood purist beliefs, being half-blood families themselves. But as a child Anais didn't really understand what blood purists or Death Eaters were. She had a few unpleasant encounters as a child, but her family's status as a powerful wizarding family shielded her from the worst of it. Hogwarts Years Anais' Hogwarts letter arrived as expected. At the age of eleven she began attending and was sorted in to Slytherin, much to the surprise of her family. He family tried not to show disappointment or make her feel discouraged about her house, but it was easy to tell there were some suspicions about her at first. Despite the reputation of her house, she maintained her family's beliefs and often got into fights with other students in her house. This led to her making a lot of friendships outside of her house, such as her friendship with Lily Evans First Wizarding War the first Physical Appearance Anais is a rather tall girl with dark eyes and fair hair. Her hair is an odd, pale blonde color and her eyes are a dark enough brown that they appear black. She is of Irish and French descent and has fair skin as a result. She is known for keeping her hair short with fringe or bangs when she was younger, but allowed it to grow out long and shiny as she got older. She doesn't care too much about her appearance and never learned to properly apply makeup, not out of disinterest, but more out of not having anyone to teach her. She went through a phase where she only wore men's clothing and crazy lip colors. She tried to dye her hair when she was fifteen and it ended up being blue for the whole year. Her mother was furious. She's also well known for never wearing the standard skirt that goes along with her uniform, instead wearing the trousers for the boys uniform. She gets in trouble for not following the dress code a lot because of this. Personalities and Traits Anais is cunning and ambitious, a Slytherin through and through. Most of the Bones family were sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, so when Anais was sorted into Slytherin it came as a shock. Anais was born during a time of great political strife and was raised to be a little less soft than her other family members might have been. Her mother raised her to be tough in an attempt to protect her from the growing dangers in the wizarding world. Despite the reputation of her house she still maintained a strong sense of morality and did not look down on muggles. She's very stubborn and doesn't like to be left out of things. She's also clever, strong willed, and loyal. As a child she didn't have strong feelings about the Wizarding War, but as her family got involved she became interested. She was still underage at the time, but her constant meddling and eavesdropping ended with her becoming an official member of The Order of the Phoenix herself. During her time at Hogwarts she was known as being studious and attentive to her school work. She was a prefect of her house but never made it to head girl, as she just didn't consistently follow the rules. Magical Abilities and Skills hold up Relationships Family mum and da Regulus Black Anais never was close to Regulus during most of their time at Hogwarts. She couldn't stand his views about muggles or his obnoxious, purist family. However, after he slowly began to show a change of heart and became disenchanted with Voldemort's beliefs she warmed up to him briefly, before his death. Marauders Anais was in the year below the marauders, but she still saw a lot of them during her time at Hogwarts. She was mostly annoyed by their antics and was a victim of their many pranks on a few occasions. After a particularly nasty prank, she furiously retaliated with her magic and they never did bother her again. She found it easy to chat with Remus Lupin however, and they remained good acquaintances. Though she never found out about him being a werewolf until after her time at Hogwarts, she had suspicions about the shrieking shack and the regularity of his disappearances. The Order super secret spy club Etymology Anais is the French Provencal and Catalan version of Hebrew Anne. It means "grace" and is thought to be derived from the name of the Persian goddess of fertility and healing, Anahita. Her surname, Bones, is of Old French and Anglo- Saxon origin. References *Infobox image is edited by me. PSD used is by damepastel on deviantart. *Signature from mylivesignature.com. Category:Slytherin Category:Hatstall Category:Female Category:Half-blood Category:Witch Category:DRAFT